


All We Are

by Tsuminoaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Cas, 2014!Dean, End!verse, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Christmas of Dean and Castiel. Their memories, hopes and regrets. End!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I followed the prompt pretty much directly but it kinda run away from me a bit and turned out sad. (In my defense: I just can't see a happy ending for the end!verse ;__;) The first and the third picture were from the last Christmas of how I imagine Cas and Dean spent the night, the others are from the years in between.  
> The lyrics are form Dust In The Wind by Kansas (after I heard it for like 100 times while drawing this it became my headcanon theme song for the End!verse...)  
> In any case, I hope my Giftee dropped out, sandly, but I still hope someone likes this ;___;

[](http://tsuminoaru.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/735/49909)


End file.
